List of references to Back to the Future
This page is for references to the Back to the Future trilogy in movies and television. Movies Knocked Up *Ben Stone played by Seth Rogan, who impregnates Katherine Heigl's character Alison Scott, sits at dinner and begins to discuss Back to the Future with his friend, including references to the DeLorean time machine and the flux capacitor. His fiance's friend then uses similar references to shut him up. The Santa Clause 3 *A sequence in this movie is very similar to Back to the Future Part II's but also harkens It's A Wonderful Life. When Jack Frost tricks Scott into wishing he was never Santa Claus by holding on to his snowglobe, they both travel back in time 12 years, to the point where Scott killed the last Santa and put on his suit. Jack Frost then becomes the one that distracts the Santa and takes his suit instead, vanishing. Suddenly, Scott is teleported back to the present but as his old self in a suit and tie, talking to a business associate. His ex-wife no longer talks to him, his son disowns him, and the man that married his wife is now divorced. Scott then finds that the North Pole has been transformed by Jack Frost (now Santa Claus) into a theme park, marketing Christmas for everyone's money (similar to Biff's machinations). After Scott tricks Jack Frost into holding the snowglobe and playing a recording of "I wish I never was Santa Claus", they both return to 12 years prior again. This time, Scott holds back Jack preventing him from stealing the suit, which Scott's younger self finds and wears. After younger Scott takes off in Santa's sleigh, both future Scott and Jack disappear back to the present. When Scott returns as Santa, everything is back to normal. Television The Colbert Report * On The Colbert Report, Stephen Colbert is said to "believe Back to the Future is a documentary". Danny Phantom *In the cartoon Danny Phantom episode "Double Cross My Heart," a scene in a bookstore shows a book by George McFly. Drawn Together *In the episode "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist", when the producer fires up his helicopter, it makes the "time circuits on" sound. *In the episode "Captain Girl", Wooldoor Sockbat takes off in a time traveling car called the Wooldelorean. Right after the car disappears leaving fire trails, another Sockbat clad in Western gear runs up behind where the car was, then fades out of existence. When Wooldoor arrives at his destination, the car is covered in ice, just as it was after making its first time travel trip in the first movie. He also runs over a male and female Sockbat, implying that their deaths erased the first Sockbat. *In the episode "A Tale of Two Cows", Toot Braunstein attends a dance called the Enchantment Under the Seafood dance, a reference to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance in the first film. *In the episode "The Drawn Together Clip Show", clips from past episodes are featured which are displayed with fake airdates which represent some historical or cultural event. One clip is stamped with the date November 5, 1955, the date of Marty's first time travel trip. Fairly OddParents *In one Fairly OddParents episode, after Timmy Turner time travels to the 1980's, the DeLorean is seen. In the same episode, it is revealed that the worst day of Denzel Crocker's life, when he loses his godparents, happened March 15, 1972, one year before Biff shot George McFly in Part II. *In the episode "Moooving Day", Timmy gets on a Segway, he turns it on and it displays stuff on a screen. The last thing it shows before he moves is Flux Capacitor with a graph under it. Family Guy *In one episode, Peter Griffin builds a time machine out of a DeLorean and intends to travel to the past. He crashes into a wall right after starting the car and gets out. When people run out of the building in flames, Peter says, "Everyone in 1955 was on fire! I never knew that." *In another episode, Peter Griffin remembers his cousin Rufus, who starred in a series of blaxploitation films including "Black to the Future" (said to be "from the people who brought you Caddyblack, Blackdraft, and Black Kramer vs. Kramer"). *In another Family Guy episode, Peter builds a "Breakfast Machine" similar in style to the one seen in Doc's house at the start of the first film (or rather third film?). Peter's machine, instead, finishes by shooting him rather than actually cooking him breakfast. *In the episode "Mind over Murder", Stewie builds a time machine. When someone finds his drawings they recognize the time machine by noting "this is where the flux capacitor goes". *In yet another Family Guy episode, Stewie imagines Doc Brown at the end of the first film telling Marty and Jennifer "something's gotta be done about your kids." However, Doc goes further, telling them their daughter marries a black man. This news does little to offend Marty, although Doc's racist attitude alienates Marty and Jennifer. Heroes '' makes another appearance.]] *In the episode "Genesis", Hiro exclaims that he has broken the "time/space continuum" *In the episode "Six Months Ago", Hiro, while in the past in Texas, attempts to call Ando Masahashi back in Japan. However, Ando is not there and instead he speaks with his past self on the phone. When he realizes this, he hangs up to prevent a paradox and exclaims Doc's catchphrase, "Great Scott!" *In the episode "Better Halves", when D.L. and Micah are looking at comic books at the kitchen table, one of them is Tales From Space. This is the same comic as the one held by Sherman Peabody, the farmer's son in Back to the Future, who mistakes the DeLorean for a spaceship when Marty first arrives in 1955. *In the episode "Hiros", Future Hiro again references the space-time continuum. *In the episode "Homecoming", a student at Union Wells High School reads Tales From Space. *In the episode "Godsend", Nathan meets Hiro in Isaac's apartment. During their conversation, Nathan says "Look I can't believe I'm about to say this... you, you... teleported here, back from the future?" *In the episode "Parasite", Hiro uses a computer in Linderman's archives to find the Kensei sword. The computer indicates the sword's catalog number is CRM-114. In Back to the Future, the amplifier in Doc's garage is a CRM-114 amplifier. *In the episode "Four Months Later", after the village of Otsu is burned, Hiro tells Takezo Kensei that himself, Ando and the world as he knows it may no longer exist in the future due to his actions. He exclaims, "Great-o Scott!" *On Heroes 360: **In one of Hiro's blog entries, Hiro wishes he could have his own personal Dr. Emmett Brown for guidance. **After riding in a limo, Hiro lists "a De Lorean going at 88 miles per hour" as one of the things he still needs to ride. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *In an episode of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show when the family travels back in time to the old west, when Wayne Szalinski is asked his name by the town's inhabitants, he says it's "John Wayne". When his wife gives him a look of disbelief, he says that if Marty could be Clint Eastwood in Back to the Future Part III, why could he not be John Wayne. Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *In Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, a flux capacitor is mentioned by H.G. Wells when repairing his time machine. Malcolm in the Middle *In an episode of 'Malcolm in the Middle', Hal cashes in his life insurance policy to spend at Vegas and tells Lois he got a bonus from work for an idea to outsource flux capacitors, saving the boss a lot of money. Red vs. Blue *The 6th episode of the Wikipedia:machinima production Red vs. Blue is titled "1.21 Giga-whats". The Simpsons *In the episode E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt), Homer is worrying about a duel the next morning whilst looking at a tombstone with his own name on it. Smallville *In the Smallville episode, Reckoning, Clark re-lives one day twice. When he explains this to his friend Chloe, she says "Hold on, McFly" before asking him to give her the full details of the experience. Stargate Atlantis *In the Stargate Atlantis episode "Before I Sleep", Maj. Sheppard brings up the DeLorean in a discussion about time travel, to which Dr. McKay responds, "Do not get me started on that movie!" Later, when they find out about a time-travelling puddle jumper, Sheppard calls its added component the "flux capacitor." Stargate SG-1 *In the Stargate SG-1 episode "200", when Carter reels off a string of technobabble to explain why the gate isn't working, Martin Lloyd mishears "capacitors" as "flux capacitor." Star Trek: The Next Generation *The term "flux capacitor" was used in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation as being part of an anti-gravity machinery. Star Trek: Voyager *In the episode "Prototype", B'Elanna states "I'm going to try to adjust the flux capacitance." Spin City *Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd reunite in an episode entitled "Back to the Future Part IV: Judgement Day", which aired February 23, 1999. **In the episode, Lloyd plays Mike's old political mentor who claimed to be the son of God. This episode had several references to time, and the film trilogy for which both of them are remembered; for instance, when they greet at the start of the show Fox remarks "It's just like stepping back in time." Lloyd then tells Fox: "The past is prologue, Michael. Men like us have got to keep looking pause to the future". Video games *''The Simpsons'' character Professor Frink can be heard to exclaim "I broke my flux capacitor!" in the video game Simpsons Road Rage. *The flux capacitor was an electrical slot tech in the turn-based space empire game Stars! The function however, is to increase beam weapon damage by 20%, nothing like in Back to the Future, although the image of it maintains a glowing Y-shape. *Similarly, a piece of ship equipment in the online space empire game Star Sonata is called the Flux Capacitor. *In Oni, the yield of an explosive device contained within a self-destruct system is noted as "1.21 Gigawatts"- the same value required by the flux capacitor in order to work. *Similarly, in a cutscene in Conflict: Freespace a prototype energy shield is being tested in a laboratory, and one scientist notes that the power delivered to it is 1.21GW. He states the digits separately so it is less immediately identifiable with the phrase spoken in the films. Anime *In the anime series Sonic X the character Chuck Thorndyke bares an uncanny resemblance to Doc. *In the anime series Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi the character Masayoshi Asahina "Grandpa Masa" becomes Dr. Emmett "Doc" in a skit in the 12th episode ("The Hollywood Parady World"). Coincidentally, Takeshi Aono, the voice actor for Grandpa Masa, also voiced Doc in the Japanese-dubbed versions of the Back to the Future films. Music *Viktor Vaughn, in the song "A Dead Mouse" from the album Vaudeville Villain, says "I'm outta here soon as I fix the flux capacitor." *A play on the term flux capacitor was used by the electronic musician A_Scissors when naming his debut album Flux Decapitator, which was released on Polyvibe Records. The first track references the Back to the Future films as it is named "There's a Delorean Flying Over the Winn Dixie". *The term "flux capacitor" was used in Busted's single Year 3000, in conjunction with the lyrics "he built a time machine, like one in a film I'd seen, yeah". *Electronic artist Rob Astor remixed an instrumental by musician Wikipedia:Harry Grillo titled 1.21 Jigawatts. *The Wikipedia:mc chris song "Wiid," on Dungeon master of ceremonies, features a 1.21 jigowatt reference. *Contemporary Christian group, Reliant K, has a song called "Hello McFly". The song addresses wishing how one could go back in time "like Michael J Fox", but that Jesus Christ's sacrifice wipes the sins away. Other *The Flux Capacitor is the name given to the finishing move of pro-wrestler Frankie Kazarian. *''Flux Capacitor'' is a fully improvised comedy show at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre in New York City that explores the same window of time from many different angles. http://www.ucbtheatre.com/schedule/showdetails.php?showid=1024 *The FireWire icon looks like the Flux Capacitor. Category:BTTF References